The invention relates to a drilling and mounting machine for drilling fastening holes for furniture fittings, in particular hinges, into furniture parts and for mounting furniture fittings at the furniture parts, and of the type including a frame, a driving motor for drills, a drill gear with drill sleeves, an inserting unit for the furniture fittings and feed means.
In modern furniture construction, apart from complicated automatic drilling machines by means of which complete drilling patterns can be drilled into a furniture wall or door in a single operation, drilling machines are also known which are particularly used by joiners and by means of which, for example, only one bore row or the holes for mounting hinges can be drilled in one operation, whereupon the machine may have to be reset for further drilling operations. These drilling machines have more than one drill spindle, and hence make it possible to drill simultaneously, a number of holes at spaced intervals, for example 32 mm, or the three holes required for mounting many hinge casings.
It has lately become known to provide the latter-mentioned drilling machines with an inserting unit so that immediately after the drilling of the fastening holes, a fitting part, for example a hinge, can be inserted into the furniture part by means of the same machine. It is known to press such inserting unit by means of hydraulics or by hand by means of a gear.